Switched
by Opalpaw
Summary: Something stirred in her heart, telling her that she was making the right decision. Ashpaw was right. She would like living in TreeClan better than ForestClan. But, could she keep their secret hidden from those who would kill her if they knew the truth?
1. Allegiances

**I know I should be working on Bigger Than Intended, but I came up with a new story idea. Full summary and Author's note at the bottom.  


* * *

Allegiances**

_ForestClan_

**Leader: **_Hopestar- _gray she-cat with blue eyes. Has a love for her Clan, though when a cat irks her to the point of madness, can get mean and show her darker side. Mother- Frostleaf. Father- Sandclaw. Sibling- Rainstorm.

**Deputy: **_Prissypelt- _brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Can be prissy at times, which is why her mother changed her name from Dustkit to Prissykit. Mother- Hazelpelt. Father- Reefstorm.

**Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Became a medicine cat after finding out being a warrior was too challenging for her. Loves being a medicine cat. Mother- Frostleaf. Father- Sandclaw. Sibling- Hopestar.

**Warriors:**

_Greeneyes- _flame-colored tom with green eyes. Was named the color green for his eyes. Mate- Brownpatch. Kits- Orangetail; Redkit; Yellowkit.

_Runningpelt- _light brown she-cat with green eyes. Has a caring personality. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Mate- Lionheart. Kits- Tornfur

_Lionheart- _dark brown tom with amber eyes. Just like mate, cares for many things. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Mate- Runningpelt. Kits- Tornfur

_Darkfoot- _dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Has an aggressive personality. Mother- Unknown. Father- Unknown. Mate- Spiritwind. Kits- Pinepaw; Sandpaw; Waterpaw.

_Spiritwind- _light tortoiseshell she-cat with marking on her legs. Sweet personality, unlike her mate. Brings out the good in him. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Mate- Darkfoot. Kits- Pinepaw; Sandpaw; Waterpaw.

_Cherryfoot- _cream-colored she-cat with hazel eyes. Can become angry by the start of battle, but will defend Clanmates at any costs. Mother- Yarrowear. Father- deceased. Mate- unknown. Kits- Leaftail; Firetail.

_Orangetail- _orange tom with yellow eyes. Both parents were named after a color and they decided that his name would match. Mother- Brownpatch. Father- Greeneyes. Siblings- Redkit; Yellowkit.

**Apprentice, **_Pinepaw_

_Rushclaw- _sandy-colored tom with green eyes. Has a mixed personality. In battle, he can become mean, but everywhere else, sweet as can be. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Siblings- Ashtail; Streamleaf.

_Ashtail- _grayish she-cat with green eyes. Has patches of brown-and-white fur. Calm in everything- battle, Clan life, love. Real popular in all the Clans. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Siblings- Rushclaw; Streamleaf. Mate- Thrushear. Kits- Heartpaw; Poppypaw.

**Apprentice, **_Sandpaw_

_Streamleaf- _dark brown tom with green eyes. Aggressive in most situations. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Siblings- Rushclaw; Ashtail.

**Apprentice, **_Waterpaw_

_Tornfur- _light brown tom with amber eyes. Aggressive in battle, but is very calm and sweet around kits. Mother- Runningpelt. Father- Lionheart.

_Thrushear- _dark gray tom with amber eyes. Loves to be alive, but can fight with all the power of StarClan. Mother- Mousetail. Father- Grayfur. Mate- Ashtail. Kits. Heartpaw; Poppypaw.

_Mouseheart- _gray she-cat with blue eyes. Was adopted into the Clan after found lying in the snow as a kit. Mother- Unknown. Father- Unknown.

**Apprentice, **_Heartpaw_

_Leaftail- _light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. One of the best fighters in the Clan. Has a strong personality. Mother- Cherryfoot. Father- unknown. Siblings- Firetail.

_Firetail- _flame-colored tom with amber eyes. Has a love for his Clan like no other cat. Mother- Cherryfoot. Father- unknown. Siblings- Leaftail. Mate- Wishcloud.

**Apprentice, **_Poppypaw._

**Apprentices:**

_Pinepaw- _ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Very serious. Has an interest in Clan politics. Siblings- Sandpaw; Waterpaw.

_Sandpaw- _light colored tom with yellow eyes. Loves to mess with the cats of her Clan, but becomes serious when trouble arises. Siblings- Pinepaw; Waterpaw.

_Waterpaw- _dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Hates kittypets and becomes aggressive at enemies. Siblings- Pinepaw; Sandpaw.

_Heartpaw- _light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet personality. Loves to help her sister.. Sibling- Poppypaw.

_Poppypaw- _dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sometimes becomes a crazy she-cat, but at most, is calm and lovable. Sibling- Heartpaw.

**Queens:**

_Brownpatch- _dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Witty personality. Mate- Greeneyes. Kits- Orangetail; Redkit _(Flame-colored tom with green eyes)_; Yellowkit _(brown she-cat with yellow eyes)_.

_Wishcloud- _white she-cat with green eyes. Sweet she-cat. Mate- Firetail. Kits- expecting Firetail's.

**Elders:**

_Mousetail- _gray she-cat with amber eyes. Retired early due to blinding by a badger. Mate- Grayfur. Kits- Thrushear.

_Grayfur- _dark gray tom with amber eyes. Retired early to be with blind mate. Mate- Mousetail. Kits- Thrushear.

_Frostleaf- _gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kits- Hopestar; Rainstorm

_Sandclaw- _sandy-colored tom with green eyes. Kits- Hopestar; Rainstorm

_Hazelpelt- _hazel-colored pelt. Kits- Prissypelt.

_Reefstorm- _dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Kits- Prissypelt.

_TreeClan_

**Leader: **_Silverstar- _light gray tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes. Very smart and cunning. Cares deeply for her family, though she does have a slight rivalry with her sister. Kind, but firm. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Siblings- Rainbowtail. Mate- Badgerclaw. Kits- Otterpelt.**  
**

**Deputy: **_Smallstep- _pale brown tabby tom with white paws and hazel eyes. Easily offended and kind of hot-headed. Mother- Darkshadow. Father- Whitefoot. Siblings- deceased. Mate- Astershine. Kits- Pebblepaw.**  
**

**Medicine Cat: **_Redberry- _ginger, dabbled tom with yellow eyes. Kind, but if threatened, will become mean. Cares for his Clan. Left LeafClan after finding out that his father was a TreeClan cat and wanted to live with Sunfur.**  
**

**Warriors:**

_Rainbowtail- _ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long tail. Sweet and caring, but with a determined mind. Has a slight rivalry with her sister, and can be gullible and naive at times. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Siblings- Silverstar.

_Badgerclaw- _black tom with amber eyes. Fierce and determined in fighting for his Clan. Is easily angered and does not trust the other Clans. Mother- deceased. Father- Mudtail. Mate- Silverstar. Kits- Otterpelt.

_Mothfur-_ dark brown she-cat with light brown patches on legs, muzzles, and tail tip. Is usually quiet and likes to stay away from large crowds, not because she's shy, but she's not a big fan of being around others. She may be snappy at first, but once she really gets to know a cat, she will become good friends with them. Mother- Heathersong. Father- Browntooth. Siblings- Shrewtail; Bearclaw.

_Bearclaw- _dark brown tom with amber eyes. Likes to be the center of attention, unlike his sister, Mothfur. Mother- Heathersong. Father- Browntooth. Siblings- Shrewtail and Mothfur.

_Astershine- _dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Loves her kit and mate, as well as Clan. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Mate- Smallstep. Kits- Pebblepaw.

_Otterpelt- _solid brown tom with amber eyes. Personality is the same as his father, except a little more gentler. Excellent fisher and swimmer. Mother- Silverstar. Father- Badgerclaw.

_Amberleaf- _light bracken-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Gentle and wise. But she is easily frustrated and usually has to think a while before deciding anything that is big. She can be a bit snappish when worried but her heart is big and she is fair. Mother- Frostcloud. Father- Cloudfur. Siblings- Spotsplash. Mate- Gingerfur. Kits- Cloudmist; Fernleaf.

_Gingerfur- _ginger tom with green eyes. Can be mean if annoyed. Mother- unknown. Father- unknown. Siblings- Leafheart. Mate- Amberleaf. Kits- Cloudmist; Fernleaf.

_Cloudmist- _light brown tom with white on his paws, tail, and face. Immature at times and is bossy a lot. Siblings- Fernleaf. Mate- Poppytail

**Apprentice, **_Ashpaw_

_Fernleaf- _light tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sweet and caring. Mother- Amberleaf. Father- Gingerfur. Siblings- Cloudmist._  
_

**Apprentice, **_Pebblepaw_

_Spotsplash_- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Gentle and caring for the cats in her Clan. Mother- Frostcloud. Father- Cloudfur. Siblings- Amberleaf.

_Sunfur- _ginger tom with hazel eyes. His son moved to his Clan after finding he was the father. Mother- unknown. Father- deceased. Mate- Dapplefur. Kits- Redberry.

**Apprentices:**

_Ashpaw- _light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet to her Clanmates, but aggressive to the other Clans. Was taken in by TreeClan after leaving the life of a kittypet to become a Clan cat. Mother- Lulu. Father- unknown.

_Pebblepaw- _gray tom with green eyes. Hates kittypets.

**Queens:**

_Poppytail- _brown she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits. Mate- Cloudmist. **  
**

**Elders: **_Mudtail- _soldid, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Grumpy, as most elders are, and selfish and demanding. Mother- deceased. Father- deceased. Mate- deceased. Kits- Badgerclaw. **  
**

_LeafClan_

**Leader:**_ Rainstar- _gray she-cat with striking ice blue eyes. Very friendly but seems to be haunted with death. She is rather weak in strength but makes it up in speed. Was not born in Clan, but found next to her two dead siblings. Mother- unknown, but adoptive mother is Skillfoot (deceased). Father- unknown, but adoptive father is Eaglewing (deceased). Siblings- both are deceased.

**Deputy: **_Dapplefur- _tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. A very calm, quiet she-cat. Has mood swings, but they happen so rare that the Clan almost forgets about them. Mother**- **Wildwind. Father- Sharpthorn. Siblings- deceased. Mate- Sunfur. Kits- Redberry.

**Medicine Cat: **_Darkspots- _brown she-cat with gray spots on tail. Very caring to Clan, but snappy and swift. Mother- Briarmoon. Father- Sunpelt. Siblings- Stonepaw.**  
**

**Warriors: **

_Briarmoon- _brown tabby she-cat with white ear tips. Jittery, but a good hunter and fast runner. Mother- Whiteshine. Father- deceased. Mate- Sunpelt. Kits- Stonepaw; Darkspots.

_Sunpelt- _golden tom with green eyes and gray paws. Extremely orderly, yet forgiving and strong. Mother- Runningstep. Father- Brackenfall. Mate- Briarmoon. Kits- Stonepaw; Darkspots.

_Wolfclaw- _dark brown tabby she-cat with red eyes. Great personality, with hidden dark thoughts. Mother- Tigertstripe. Father- unknown.

**Apprentice, **_Stonepaw_

_Eagleheart- _gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sweet personality. Mate- Streambelly. Kits- Kerntail

_Streambelly- _ginger tom with blue eyes. Agressive. Mate- Eagleheart. Kits- Kerntail.

_Kerntail- _ginger tom with amber eyes. Smart. Mother- Eagleheart. Father- Streambelly.

_Dawnwillow- _beautiful light gray she-cat with green eyes. Stunning personality. Mother- unknown. Father- unknown.

_Hollyflower- _black she-cat with blue eyes. Has a complex personality. Mother- Hiddenleaf. Father- deceased. Siblings- Redmoon.

_Redmoon- _reddish tom with amber eyes. Has a complex personality. Mother- Hiddenleaf. Father- deceased. Siblings- Hollyflower.

**Apprentice, **_Whitepaw_

_Blossomtail- _gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Dark thoughts churn in her mind. Mother- unknown. Father- unknown. Siblings- Snaketooth.

_Snaketooth- _dark gray tom with amber eyes. Evil. Mother- unknown. Father- unknown. Siblings- Blossomtail.

**Apprentice, **_Brownpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Stonepaw-_ gray tom with blue eyes and white streaks across his back. Calm and has a talent for battle.

_Whitepaw- _white she-cat with green eyes. Has a crush on Stonepaw. _  
_

_Brownpaw- _brown tom with amber eyes. Was taken in by LeafClan after being found drowning in a river. _  
_

**Queens: **

_Honeydapple- _light brown she-cat. Kits are Shadowkit (black tom with green eyes) and Olivekit (brown she-cat).**  
**

**Elders: **

_Hiddenleaf-_ black she-cat with green eyes. Evil sometimes, but also good sometimes.

_Brackenfall- _light brown tom. Nice._  
_

_Runningstep- _light tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sweet to everyone, unlike most elders._  
_

_Whiteshine- _white she-cat with blue eyes. Blind._  
_

_Cats Outside of Clan_

_Lulu- _ginger she-cat with amber eyes. A wanderer.

_Jake- _red tom with yellow eyes. A wanderer.

_Shadowfire- _dark brown tom with pale blue eyes. Formerly of ForestClan.

_Nettlefern- _light brown tabby she-cat. Formerly of ForestClan.

* * *

**Ok, so here are the allegiances. If you got to see your cat in the Clans, congratulations. It means you sent in a cat. If you don't, it means I could not find a way to make them fit into the story yet. So, sorry about that. The first chapter should be coming out soon, and I hope you like it.**

**~Summary~**

Heartpaw is an apprentice of ForestClan, loyal to the bone. She is one of the kindest members, but she does wonder if she would last as a member of another Clan. ForestClan could become very boring, doing the same thing over and over again. Heartpaw wants some action, not just the regular hunting and apprentice chores. The other Clans are too afraid to cause a fight, so nothing happens. What is she to do?

Ashpaw is an apprentice of TreeClan, aggressive to the other two Clans, but very kind to her own. She wonders if life in another Clan is as boring as her very own Clan. TreeClan could become very boring, doing the same thing over and over again. Ashpaw actually just wants peace, not the regular fighting with LeafClan and chores. At least ForestClan doesn't like to cause a fight. What is she to do?

At a Gathering one night, the two she-cats realize that they can switch lives. They look exactly alike and they decide to live in the other Clan, pretending to be the other apprentice. Life in the other Clan is great at first, seeing as they get to do what they want to do. But, as they live life as their new lives, they start to miss their kin and friends. They love their new life, but they their old one, too.

Then, a rogue comes onto the Clans territory, asking to see her daughters. When one cat tells a shocking story, Heartpaw and Ashpaw get even closer together. The lies they learned and the friendships they had mean nothing to them, seeing as their whole lives had been a giant lie. What will happen to the two apprentices, living in the other Clan?

__**I can't wait for the first chapter to be up, and I am glad that you sent in cats. **

**_Until next time,  
_**_~Opal~_


	2. Ch 1: Beginning of Fate's Plan

**Ok, so I looked over this chapter and decided that it need more, what can I say, PIZAZZ. Not pizza z. But Pizazz. So, I added more into the chapter and it is twice as long as before. YAY. The next chapter will be out soon, but I have a question.**

**Should I focus on this story, or on Bigger Than Intended? I don't want to work on both, so I need for you to decide. Which one do you want to see more of right now?**

**Ok, well, now that you have the question in your mind, here is the Revised Chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One  
The Beginning of Fate's Plan**

The sun was just beginning to set as Heartpaw padded into the ForestClan camp, feeling satisfied with herself. It wasn't often that an apprentice came back to camp, their jaws laden with prey. It was only because of the hunting assessment that her mentor, Mouseheart, that she was able to.

And now all eyes were on her.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, laying down her catch. Heartpaw could feel her Clanmates' eyes on her as she did so, and though she usually didn't like to think cocky of herself, she liked it.

"Heartpaw, you did well." Mouseheart padded over to her, looking pleased with her apprentice. "I am very proud of you."

The light gray apprentice dipped her head. "Thank you," she replied, looking into Mouseheart's blue eyes. Her mentor wasn't one to give praise lightly, and Heartpaw knew she had very well to deserve it.

"I want you to know I am going to ask Hopestar if you can come to the Gathering tonight. You did very well and you deserve to come," Mouseheart informed her. Heartpaw wanted to bounce up and down excitedly, but she didn't want her mentor to change her mind, just because she thought her apprentice was immature.

Mouseheart walked away, heading over to Hopestar's den. Heartpaw watched for a moment, then gazed around the camp.

Most of the camp was filled with cats, seeing as most of the patrols were over and many of the ForestClan members were waiting for Hopestar to announce the Gathering patrol. But Heartpaw could comment that the camp was beautiful.

It was surrounded by trees, knit close together, as though forming a shield around the clearing. There were some gaps in the trees, but all but three were closed up by thorns, placed in by the warriors, so that the camp was impenetrable.

The first gap was the main entrance, the way to get in and out of camp. It was a tunnel of brambles, easy to walk through, but very easy to protect. That was why the warriors' den was the closest to it, only mousetails away from it.

The second hole was the dirtplace tunnel, on the other side of the entrance, but a little farther away. It, too, was made of brambles.

The last area was the escape branch. It was a branch the camp from one of the trees, that spiraled down one end of the camp, large enough for even the biggest warrior to walk on. Once a cat reached the end of the branch to the tree, they would walk down another branch that just went straight down. It was the safest way out of camp, because the two other Clans, TreeClan and LeafClan had no clue it was there.

"Heartpaw!" The apprentice took her eyes off of the camp and looked at the cat that spoke. It was Mouseheart. "Hopestar agreed that you should come to the Gathering. Grab something to eat; Hopestar is going to announce who is going very soon."

Heartpaw nodded and grabbed a mouse she caught, padding over to the apprentices' den. The den was located under the roots of one of the trees, safe from rain and attacks. Just like the nursery, that was also hidden under roots.

Her sister, Poppypaw, was in the den, chatting with three other apprentices, Pinepaw, Sandpaw, and Waterpaw. Poppypaw laughed as Heartpaw entered, then looked at her sister.

"Hey!" Poppypaw greeted. "How was hunting?"

Heartpaw sat down and began to tell the story, biting into her meal when the other apprentices spoke. The mouse was very good, and still was warm. She savored the taste. Once the tale was over, Poppypaw began to speak.

"You did very well. And now you get to go to the Gathering? No fair!" Heartpaw felt guilt wash over her. She didn't like when her sister was jealous or angry with her. It upset her. But just as she was about to say she wouldn't go, the dark gray she-cat yelled, "I fooled you! I was just joking!"

Heartpaw couldn't help but laugh at that. Poppypaw could become crazy sometimes and this was one of them. She would not get mad over her sister's joke. Even if it wasn't funny.

"Let everyone join here beneath the LongBranch for a Clan meeting."

Heartpaw jumped up after she heard Hopestar command the call. She had to be out there when the Gathering patrol left.

She exited the apprentices' den, eager to get going. Once outside, Heartpaw waited for the meeting to really begin.

Poppypaw, Sandpaw, Waterpaw, and Pinepaw padded out after her, sitting down next to her. The rest of the Clan assembled shortly after, and Hopestar began.

"I will announce the cats that will be going to the Gathering," Hopestar said. "Prissypelt, Greeneyes, Runningpelt, Mouseheart, Ashtail, Leaftail, Firetail, Cherryfoot, Heartpaw, and Poppypaw!"

_Poppypaw is going? Why didn't she tell me? _Heartpaw looked at her sister, trying to figure out why Poppypaw would not tell her.

Poppypaw noticed her look and said, "I didn't know. Honest." Heartpaw just nodded. Maybe it was just a surprise to her sister. Hopestar usually surprised the Clan. Heartpaw wished she knew what Hopestar's mind held.

_Who knows what goes on in Hopestar's mind. She probably just wanted to surprise Poppypaw. My sister is a very good apprentice and she is one of the best fighters in the Clan. _

"Let's go," Hopestar commanded. Heartpaw glanced at her leader. Hopestar had jumped from the LongBranch, and she hadn't know. The gray leader padded out through the entrance tunnel, not even looking back to see if the cats of ForestClan were coming.

Heartpaw and Poppypaw raced out behind her, running side by side. The moon was rising and the Gathering was going to start soon. They would have to run all the way to the Great River if they were to make it on time.

…..

It was a short run, seeing as the cats of ForestClan did not stop running. Heartpaw was exhausted by the time they got there. Her legs were on fire and her breathing came in heavy pants. She never wanted to do that again.

The other two Clans, TreeClan and LeafClan, were already at the Great River, mingling with each other. They looked at the ForestClan cats as they approached, and some actually came to share tongues.

Poppypaw left Heartpaw, walking over to a group made up of LeafClan and TreeClan apprentices. Heartpaw watched her sister leave, feeling a little saddened by the though that Poppypaw didn't want to spend the Gathering, together. But if that was what Poppypaw wanted...then it would be okay with Heartpaw.

"Hey, Poppypaw!" the apprentices all spoke at once, greeting the dark gray she-cat.

Heartpaw didn't watch any longer, then searched the area of the Great River, looking for someone to talk to. She was not going to spend the whole Gathering by herself.

With all three Clans present, the area was full. The Great River, the main part of the Gathering place, was churning wildly, the three stones next to it being splashed. There were some dry spots left on them, but very little room. The Clan leaders would have to scrunch their paws together.

With the Great River forming the boundary between sacred ground and TreeClan, a huge clearing opened up, large enough for the Gathering cats to fit. Trees formed an arch, giving the area its shape.

Finally, after looking at many cats, Heartpaw found a familiar face.

"Ashpaw!" she greeted, running over to the light gray she-cat. Heartpaw felt as though she was looking at her reflection in water when she looked at Ashpaw. They looked exactly alike. Both apprentices were the same shade of light gray, both had blue eyes, and they were the same age. If Heartpaw didn't know any better, then she would have thought Ashpaw was a long-lost sister or something. But that was impossible, because Ashpaw's mother, Lulu, was a longer, while Heartpaw was Clanborn through and through. No way possible.

Ashpaw looked up, her eyes brightening when Heartpaw came up. "Hey," Heartpaw's twin meowed. "I was hoping you were chosen to come to the Gathering."

Heartpaw blinked in surprise. Ashpaw wasn't very friendly when it came to cats from the other Clans. But she was acting like they were best friends. "Why?" she asked.

"Cause I have something to ask you." That was Ashpaw's reply.

"What is it?"

Ashpaw took a gulp. "Have you ever felt bored with your Clan? Like there was nothing fun about it?"

Heartpaw took a moment to think about that, then nodded her head. She had become quite bored with ForestClan life. All she ever did in her Clan was hunt, eat, and sleep. No battles ever happened and if that kept up, then ForestClan would become too over-populated. Heartpaw wanted a change for once. _But what does Ashpaw want with this knowledge?_

"I feel the same way too. All TreeClan ever does is fight with LeafClan. It gets boring and I know no one is attacking your Clan," Ashpaw told her. "I was wondering if you wanted to change Clans. You could live in TreeClan pretending to be me, and I could live in ForestClan pretending to be you."

_What? _

Heartpaw stared at Ashpaw in shock. Why would Ashpaw even think of doing that? Who would switch Clans?

_But it seems as though you want to, _a voice sounded inside her head. Heartpaw knew that deep down, it was an awesome plan. She could live life in another Clan, and actually battle. ForestClan could not give that to her. Heartpaw couldn't decide which voice to follow, her own, or the one telling her that she should.

Finally, she had an answer. "OK. I'll do it. It seems like a good idea."

Ashpaw's eyes widened with happiness, and she squealed. "Thank you. You won't regret this decision. I promise." Then, she added, "Follow me. We have to get rid of our scents."

Heartpaw nodded and followed her friend. They headed away from the crowd, careful not to be seen. The others could not know about their plan. Ashpaw led her to a part of the Great River, away from the rest of the cats.

Ashpaw meowed, "We have to bathe ourselves so that we don't have our regular scent on." Then, she stepped in the water, shivering at the cold. Heartpaw followed shortly after.

The water was a little cold at first, but Heartpaw became used to it quickly. She actually liked water, so she didn't freak out when her whole body, save her head, was under water.

Ashpaw...not so much. The she-cat was too afraid to go more than belly-deep.

"It's OK," Heartpaw told her. She ducked her head under the water, then used her forepaws to wipe her scent off of her ears and head. She wasn't scared of the water. After she felt as though her scent was wiped off, she popped out. "It's safe, I promise."

…..

Ashpaw finally agreed to go under the water and was able to leave the Great River without a scent. While the two she-cats washed themselves, they shared their way of life. Then, they made their way back to the Gathering.

Heartpaw padded over to the group of TreeClan warriors, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing soaked?" one of the cats asked. It was a light brown tom with white paws, who Heartpaw recognized as Ashpaw's mentor, Cloudmist. He was gazing at the light gray she-cats fur, which was still wet, water dripping onto the soft earth beneath her paws.

Heartpaw was glad she and Ashpaw had come up with a reason for being wet. "I was trying to see if I could jump to the other side of the Great River while cats were still mingling. I fell into mud and was covered all over. I washed myself off." Then, she added, "I thought that Silverstar would not like it if the other Clans saw me as a dirty mess."

Cloudmist nodded, as though he was taking in her story. Was he going to believe it? Finally, after what seemed like moons, he said, "Very well. Just listen to the rest of the Gathering."

Heartpaw bowed her head, then looked up at the three leaders, who were standing on their stones, speaking to the Clans. Hopestar was speaking.

"Everything is wonderful in ForestClan. We have two kits born to Brownpatch, Redkit and Yellowkit."

All the Clans cheered for Brownpatch and the new kits. It was a blessing from StarClan to successfully deliver kits and Heartpaw knew that all three Clans would find it dishonorable to cheer for new arrivals.

Silverstar was next. "We are thriving in TreeClan. We have no other news." Silverstar turned to Rainstar, signaling that she could speak.

"All is well in LeafClan. One of our warriors, Hiddenleaf, has moved into the elders' den. We are glad for her service and hope she has many seasons of rest." Rainstar looked at Silverstar and Hopestar, who shook their heads, then said, "This Gathering is over."

_This is it, _Heartpaw thought as the Clans got into their separate groups. Was she going to pass off of a TreeClan apprentice? She took a glance over her shoulder and locked eyes with Ashpaw, who nodded her head in encouragement, Heartpaw took a breath, then walked over to the TreeClan group.

_Please let this work, _she prayed.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Or was it utter crap? I actually like this longer one better than the first one. **

**Remember, what story should I work on? Bigger Than Intended, or Switched? You decide. **

**OK, until next chapter, whenever that may be, peace.**


	3. Ch 2: Unnoticed Change in Identity

**Here is the next chapter in Switched. I hope y'all like it. My updates are going to be even slower than usual soon because school is starting on the 10th. I'm starting 8th grade and I can't wait. I'm going to try and post Chapter Three before school starts. **

**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Unnoticed Change in Identity**

Heartpaw followed her new Clanmates to the TreeClan camp, still nervous about the fact that she was going to live a huge lie, that if anyone found out, she could be exiled from the Clans, or worse, killed. _But that is not going to happen, _she told herself.

The light gray apprentice was glad that Ashpaw had told her the names of all of her Clanmates, and their descriptions. Heartpaw had done the same for her, so she knew who was who.

Cloudmist, Ashpaw's mentor, was talking to the Clan deputy, Smallstep. Heartpaw wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, so that she could learn a little bit more of the TreeClan life. What if they were talking about hunting techniques? Ashpaw hadn't told her if TreeClan shared the same way of hunting as ForestClan.

But, Heartpaw decided that doing that was wrong. So, she slowed her pace so that Pebblepaw, Silverstar's son, could catch up to her. Ashpaw had told her that Pebblepaw was her best friend and that they did everything together.

"Hey, Ashpaw," Pebblepaw said to her. "Where were you at the Gathering? I was looking for you but you weren't there. It was as though you vanished."

Heartpaw shrugged, then replied. "I was testing my jumping skills to see if I could jump over the Great River. It didn't turn out to well and I had to wash mud off of myself. At least my fur is dry now."

It was true. After about walking halfway her fur had dried off all the way.

Pebblepaw nodded, then said, "I can't wait til we get back to camp. Silverstar told me that we don't have to do any training today. We get to just relax with no chores."

Heartpaw wanted to jump up in the air, but she didn't know if that was what Ashpaw would have done. She just meowed, "That's great!" Pebblepaw didn't seem to think that was out of character.

The two apprentices chatted the rest of the way to camp, talking about what their mentors would have in store for them after their day of resting.

When the Gathering patrol reached the camp, Heartpaw was expecting to see a camp like the ForestClan camp. But she was surprised with what she really found.

The TreeClan camp was a dip in the earth, with some trees circling it. The trees weren't close together, but actually very far apart. Heartpaw couldn't find this as a camp that was very easy to protect. In ForestClan, the trees were so close together that they formed a shield around the camp, with holes only to get in and out. TreeClan wasn't like that.

There was a path leading to a gorse tunnel, which the cats used to get into the camp. Heartpaw noticed that many twigs, sticks, and branches were placed on top of each other on either side of tunnel. Heartpaw guessed that was a wall for the camp.

She entered the tunnel, then joined the other cats in the camp. Even though it was still dark out, the light from the moon gave enough light for Heartpaw to see the interior of the camp clearly.

Just like the outside, she could see that the walls were made of wood. The dens were made of many things, brambles, bushes, and a small cave in the earth.

"Their back!"

A voice coming from a thorn bush made Heartpaw jump. Pebblepaw chuckled beside her, his green eyes gleaming with amusement. _Great,I feel stupid now, _Heartpaw thought.

She turned to look at the thorn bush, watching as a ginger tom left the den, followed by three more cats.

Silverstar spoke to the ginger tom. "Sunfur, what are you doing up? I know for a fact that you have to be on a hunting patrol at dawn."

The ginger tom- Sunfur- ducked his head in embarrassment. "I just wanted to know how the Gathering was," he told his leader. The other three cats, a light bracken-colored she-cat who Heartpaw knew was Amberleaf, Cloudmist's mother, Fernleaf, Cloudmist's sister, and Otterpelt, a senior warrior, dipped their heads, too. Then, Amberleaf and Fernleaf rushed over to Cloudmist.

"How was the Gathering?"

Heartpaw left the group of cats, worn out from the day she had. Using common sense, and following a stale scent of Pebblepaw, she found the apprentices' den. It was a bramble bush, and she entered. Once inside, she found Ashpaw's scent and lay down.

She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over her. It did, like a black wave.

…..

Heartpaw glanced around the wood, trying to pinpoint the camp. She and Pebblepaw were out in the forest, trying to see if they knew the territory. What Pebblepaw didn't know was that Heartpaw was using this to learn the territory better, and not to seem like a total mousebrain when she and Cloudmist went hunting tomorrow. The light brown tom had told her that she was going hunting the next day, and she needed to know the territory.

Finally, she decided to go along a worn-out path, trusting her instinct to guide her back. Heartpaw hoped that she was making the right decision. Pebblepaw followed, giving no indication if she was correct or not. So, she kept going.

The scent of cat grew stronger, and Heartpaw then knew that she had made the right choice. She entered the camp, feeling satisfied. She knew the territory now, and no one suspected that she was someone else. The whole of TreeClan actually thought she was Ashpaw.

_But can I keep it up? _Heartpaw thought. _Can I actually keep this secret a secret?_

Pebblepaw entered behind her, and the two apprentices made their way to the fresh-kill pile. Heartpaw was starving, seeing as she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and what she did eat was a small mouse. She grabbed a thrush, pleased to see that the cats of TreeClan ate what her real Clan ate.

She entered the apprentices' den, then sat in her nest. She dug into the thrush, the urge to eat to strong for her. Heartpaw finished the thrush quickly, her hunger gone. She wanted to lay in her nest and sleep, but Heartpaw wanted to do more. Like, spy on a hunting patrol and see how they hunt.

Heartpaw left the den, just as Pebblepaw entered. "Where are you going?" he asked her, half of his body in the den, half of hers the same way.

She gulped, then said, "I want to go hunting." When she saw that Pebblepaw was going to join her, she added, "_Alone_."

Pebblepaw just sighed and lay in his nest. Heartpaw finished getting her body out of the den, then headed over to the camp entrance. She would learn everything that TreeClan cats did by the end of the day.

Heartpaw glanced at the sky. It was already sunhigh. She had half a day left.

…**..**

Ashpaw couldn't believe that her new Clanmates hadn't realized that the Heartpaw they thought was with them, wasn't. She had gone half a day already without them suspecting something, and, she learned that ForestClan cats hunted the same way as TreeClan, except that ForestClan warriors could catch rabbits, because they were actually fast enough to.

Heartpaw had told her all the names of her Clanmates, and who her sister was, and her best friend. Poppypaw- sister. Pinepaw- best friend. _Got it, _Ashpaw thought.

She was under the LongBranch, the area where Hopestar made her announcements. It was shady under the branch, and she wanted to enjoy her meal in peace. Ashpaw had to go on patrol at dusk, which she was glad about. Mouseheart, her new mentor, had told her that the next day, she had to feed the elders, then change the bedding. Ashpaw knew that patrolling the territory would help her know the territory. She felt like a new apprentice on her first day of training.

Ashpaw bit into her meal, loving the taste of rabbit. It was rare for TreeClan warriors to bring one back to camp, so she was especially glad that ForestClan cats were able to catch rabbits. They were so tasteful.

Poppypaw was at the fresh-kill pile with Pinepaw and Waterpaw. Sandpaw was on the sunhigh hunting patrol, which just left the camp.

Prissypelt, the Clan deputy, and Hopestar were talking by Hopestar's den, their heads bent close together. One of the senior warriors, Ashtail, was beside them, listening. They didn't seem to mind. Hopestar turned to Ashtail and the warrior said something, too low for Ashpaw to hear.

The rest of the camp was normal, warriors sharing tongues, one of the queens getting food for her and the other queen. Wishcloud entered the nursery, where Brownpatch would be waiting for something to eat. She would need food in her belly if she was to feed Redkit and Yellowkit.

"Heartpaw!" Poppypaw called. Ashpaw looked up to see her 'sister' padding towards her. "Waterpaw, Pinepaw, and I are going to go climb the Tall Tree. We want to see which one of us is the better climber. Want to come?"

Ashpaw nodded, excited by the prospect of having fun and not battling with LeafClan. She could bet that by now, LeafClan was launching another attack.

_Let Heartpaw deal with it, _she thought to herself. _She wants a battle, so its her problem now. _

But deep down inside, Ashpaw knew that if Heartpaw somehow managed to die in battle, then Ashpaw would be stuck in ForestClan forever.

…..

"Hurry up, Waterpaw!" Ashpaw yelled playfully to the only tom in the apprentice patrol. The dark ginger tom was lagging behind, while the three females were walking in a horizontal line in the front, giggling. Ashpaw felt sorry. She knew that Waterpaw would have more fun if Sandpaw was here as well, but, that couldn't be helped.

They were nearing the Tall Tree quickly, with only tail-lengths to go. Ashpaw could see some parts of the tree; it was biggest in the whole territory of ForestClan. Ashpaw was impressed. They didn't have trees as big as the Tall Tree in TreeClan. In fact, they didn't have many tall trees period.

"OK. We're here," Pinepaw announced, stopping in front of the largest tree Ashpaw had ever seen. Would she really be able to climb it? _And these apprentices are going to test their climbing skills? On this? _

Ashpaw turned to look at Poppypaw. She seemed to be the leader of this patrol. Ashpaw wondered if Poppypaw was going to assign certain regulations to the contest.

"OK. I think we should have teams. Who here thinks they are the best climber?" Waterpaw raised his tail, signaling that he thought he was. Poppypaw nodded to him and said, "You can have anyone on your team. Choose."

Waterpaw looked at the three she-cats, eying them up and down. Ashpaw guessed that he was analyzing who would be the best teammate for him. She also guessed that she wouldn't be picked, seeing as she looked as though she was scared of it.

But she was surprised when Waterpaw said, "Heartpaw."

…**..**

Heartpaw quickly followed the scent of the hunting patrol. She really wanted to know if TreeClan hunted like ForestClan. Heartpaw could smell Silverstar, the Clan leader, along with her mate, Badgerclaw, Mothfur, and Amberleaf. They were the hunting party.

Heartpaw slowed her step, careful not to let the warriors hear her. They would ask what she was doing and Heartpaw wasn't sure she had an answer she could give.

…**..**

"What?"

Ashpaw stared in shock. Waterpaw had chosen her? But why? Couldn't he see how pathetic of a climber she was? Ashpaw could bet that Poppypaw could tell she was going to flunk her teammate.

Poppypaw just nodded her head, then told them, "First team to the top wins. Both cats have to be at the top. If only one succeeds in making the climb, then the team loses if the other team succeeds in having both climb to the top, letting them win. Any questions?"

The other three cats shook their heads, Ashpaw doing so reluctantly. She wanted to ask if a cat had to compete, but she knew the answer- yes.

Poppypaw continued. "The two teams start from the large root, the one of there." Poppypaw used her tail to point at a large root, big enough to for all four cats to start the contest. The apprentices padded to the root, stepping on it and placing themselves in front of the tree.

Ashpaw narrowed her eyes. Would she actually be able to climb to the top?

"Ready!" Waterpaw yelled.

"Get set!" Pinepaw announced.

Ashpaw knew that she would have to say "go."

"Go!"

Ashpaw grabbed a hold of the bark with her claws, surprised at how easy it was to get a grip. Maybe she could do this. She reached a branch and saw that she could jump from it to another, and she could do that the rest of the contest. She was first to the branch, but Poppypaw was close behind. Ashpaw leaped for the branch in front of her, not wanting to lose this race.

Waterpaw was catching up to Poppypaw fast, relieving Ashpaw. They would have a chance to win. She jumped to another branch, almost losing her footing in the process. But, she was able to balance herself again.

Poppypaw caught up to her, smirking as she passed Ashpaw. "Don't think you have a chance, Heartpaw. Pinepaw is catching up to Waterpaw and when she passes him, we'll win for sure."

At those words, Ashpaw found extra adrenaline, which let her cut in front of Poppypaw. She bounced to the top of the tree, signaling she was the best climber, but that didn't mean her team would win.

Just like Poppypaw said, Pinepaw was gaining on Waterpaw fast. Poppypaw finally made it to the top, balancing on a branch near Ashpaw.

It was neck and neck now. Pinepaw and Waterpaw were even, bouncing from one branch to another, keeping the same pace and rhythm. It was anybody's game now.

"Come on, Waterpaw! You can do it!"

…**..**

Heartpaw was able to find out the hunting techniques of TreeClan. They were the same as ForestClan, save that TreeClan couldn't catch rabbits so well. She was proud that she could spy on her Clan leader and her patrol, without them knowing she was there. She knew a lot about TreeClan now, and she felt as though she could fit into their lifestyle.

She was heading back to the camp, the sun setting. Heartpaw had beat her bet. She did know everything about TreeClan in one day. She did well.

Pebblepaw was inside the camp, sitting at the fresh-kill pile, though he was eating nothing. Heartpaw's eyes lit up when she saw him. She needed a friend, and Pebblepaw was the only one she had in TreeClan so far.

"Hey," she greeted him, settling down beside him.

Pebblepaw looked away from her, shuffling a few spaces away. Heartpaw felt confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, hoping he would answer.

The gray tom looked at her again, his green eyes filled with hurt. "You said you were going hunting, yet you don't smell of prey or have anything on the pile." He then added, "You lied, didn't you?"

Heartpaw felt bad. Ashpaw had told her that Pebblepaw and her did everything together, that her friendship with him was important. Heartpaw had felt the same way with Poppypaw and Pinepaw. Did she ruin everything for Ashpaw?

…**..**

From her voice, Waterpaw was able to win the race. Ashpaw was so proud. She didn't think that yelling was going to actually help.

"You did great," she told him as the four apprentices made their way back to camp. The sun was setting now, and the colors looked beautiful.

"Doesn't the sky look pretty?" she asked Waterpaw, wondering if he would agree. He was a tom, and maybe they didn't share the same love for nature as she-cats did.

Waterpaw nodded, then said, "That's not the only thing that I think is beautiful." Ashpaw felt her fur growing hot. He was complimenting her.

"Thanks," she replied, and the two friends walked back to camp, their pelts brushing, talking about regular Clan life.

* * *

**OK, I hope you like this chapter. It shows the happy parts of their new lives, but think. Its not going to all mice and sunshine for them. Ashpaw and Heartpaw are going to see that maybe the choice they made might just be something they wish had never happened. Also, this story was supposed to be a trilogy, but I decided to make the trilogy into one, long story. Also, which story do you want to see another chapter for? Bigger Than Intended, or Switched? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, seeing as I spent a lot of time working on this. So remember to tell me what story you want updated. Whichever you decide, the other story will be on hold until the one you want is complete. **

**OK, so until next time, Opal.**


End file.
